Applicant's preferred form of his invention relates to a unique support in which a bendable rod, in the form of a cantilever, is used to support an object such as a book rest, a drill, a saw or a light.
Applicant's invention also relates to a unique support in which two of these bendable rods are employed to support an object such as a book rest in any one of a variety of vertical, horizontal or angular positions on the free longitudinal portion of the rods and is able to move the object and retain it without movement in any one of the other aforementioned positions.
Prior supports such as book rests have accomplished this feat by employing various types of arms that are made by spiraling a thin strip of metal into a tube-shaped construction. This spiral tube has to be made of a relatively thin construction. When continuous bending of the tube occurs, it causes metal fatigue. Difficulty has been encountered when this takes place as the end and central portions of these arms have a tendency to untwist and return to their original, unspiraled strip metal condition. This, in turn, will prevent the spiral arm from retaining the, e.g., a book rest and a book supported thereon in a desired position for reading.
Other prior supports such as for book rests have used tubular constructions connected at their ends by universal socket joints. Such constructions, after being used over short periods of time, have not been satisfactory because the slippage which occurs at these joints cause the angle at which these tubes support the base and object thereon to be altered to an undesired position.
The cantilever type rod book rest support covered by this invention eliminates all of the aforementioned metal fatigue and undesired support arm displacement problems and enables the base of an object such as a book rest to be manually moved from one desired position to another without encountering these problems.